Kaito Kid, Caught!
by animetheifdetective
Summary: During a heist Kaito got shot in the left shoulder and is later identified as the Phantom Thief by Hakuba the next day during class. Kaito then escapes the hospital and returns home to set his plan in motion
1. Chapter 1

Kaito Kid Captured!

Out of the corner his is eye's he sees a flash of movement, time to get it. The boy moved into the shadows and flashed a sly smile. _"It can be to easy with Detective Nakamori around, I don't even have to disguise myself!" _I think in my head as I slowly move towards the jewel, unaware of the detective hiding in the rafters waiting for me. I still have three more steps until I can get to the enclosed jewel that resides in a glass case that is bullet proof and well being safety glass and is five inches thick. I see that the jewel is handcrafted to a magnificent red, with a blue hue, tear drop shape. The "Frozen Blood Rose Tear" is it's name, suits it right? I feel my hand along it's white stand feeling the elaborate bumps and designs on it, searching for the hole had I put in it earlier. I hear the soft thud of Hakuba falling behind me, I smile and turn around in time to see him rise up and turn towards me. With the fake I made in my right hand and the real one in my left hand. "So Saguru which jewel is the real one in my hands? Right, left, or neither? Or do you intend to use me for bait so that you could catch try and catch the Spider again?" I shifted my leg position so I would lean my right leg and lowered my left arm a little to give to silent riddle.

"It must be in your left hand, you lean on your right side but you are a magcation so you base off of lies sometimes and in ancient Japanese the right over left means death or dead while left over right means life or living. Your clue also shows that you would carry it in you left hand." Hakuba points to my left hand and the real gem. "Yes you have it correct detective, but can you catch me and get it back? And after you catch me then what would you do? Question me why I put the gems back? Or why I became Kaito Kid and what happened the original Kaito Kid and who he is?" I form a fist around the stones in the palm of my hand and moved my hands down to my arms and raised them up and opened my hands to show they are not there. "You know who I am, but can you prove it, or do you have the wrong person? Maybe I took Kaito's hair and set it there?" My smile got bigger as I look at his face, full of anger and confusion. I drop my sleeping gas bomb on the floor and jump up on the case and then jumped on the second floor railing and run to the roof of the building. Looking back I see him laying on the floor asleep unable to answer me. Then I jump off the roof and fly away and put the gem towards the moon, no red light, I gave the sharpest turn I can make with a cape para-glider and dropped the jewel on the roof of Nakamori's cop car. Then turned back as they caught sight of me and turned to the most longest route, so I can lose the cops and get back home. While I was flying I heard a gun fire and a sharp pain came on my left shoulder and saw red fluid, no I saw blood, my blood. I lost balance and quickly regained it instead I just flew straight home instead of the planned route I had made and called up Ji. "Hey Ji bring medical supplies, I got shot in my left shoulder."

. . .

I yawn in class and slowly pulled out my phone in first period and read the news from last night and say it out loud so that Aoko could hear it when she was doing her work.

**1412 STRIKES AGAIN!**

** Last night it was reported that the infamous "Kaito Kid" striked again! It was on Shikimora Street and Moraka Main Street at the promised time of 00:30, or 12:30, in the Jiinzu Arts of Ancient Japan Meusem. When the Phantom Thief got away it was later found that Ginzu Nakamori had found the Frozen Blood Rose Tear on top of his car and was deemed the person who had found it in the fray. It also turns out, from eye witnesses that Kaito Kid was SHOT! Please if you see someone with a bullet wound or has a bandage and blood around the middle of his or her shoulder please call 119 and watch the person from a safe distance! The Detective Hakuba Saguru was found passed out from sleeping gas in front of the case which had held the "Frozen Blood Rose Tear". He said that it has to be someone of young age because of a test it is also likely that he his between high school age and college age. Another thing that he said was that this Kaito Kid was not the same as the one before, can you believe that!? Hakuba said that the Phantom Thief said this, " Yes you have it correct detective, but can you catch me and get it back? And after you catch me then what would you do? Question me why I put the gems back? Or why I became Kaito Kid and what happened to the oringanl Kaito Kid and who he is?" So that must mean that he is just a copy cat or a pupil of the Kaito Kid himself? Then way take on his name? Does that mean he is a dissented of the first one? Another note was written by the Kaito Kid and was seen by dozens of people in the Fukuhare park this morning and it said "On top of the tall and round WHITE moon refection lays a perfect Deimend of GREEN in the clear sky of Japan's Capital when second is done I will come for the Pearl of Peril When it is February 20097."**

** "**It is obvuse that Kaito Kid is going to Tokyo on the fourth. All you have to do is turn it up side down and get rid of some of the lines in the numbers and there you go! It says the Fourth and we should check everyone's left shoulders since the Kaito Kid is a student in high school." Saguru says slowly while glaring at me. I turn towards him and give him an "I am not Kaito Kid!" look (Even though that itself is a lie!).

I watch him as he stood up and walked to my seat and put his hand on my shoulder and slightly squeezed it, the only then I could do was grimace in pain and give a small utter cry of pain. "It seems that you hurt the middle of you left shoulder Kaito." I hear gasps of shock and heads moving to look at their class mate that might turn out to be the Phantom Thief himself. Sweat started to thinly pool around my fore head as I spoke "I fell down my stairs this morning and scraped it, and it was bleeding allot but not to much though." They all still stared at me. "Kids, why are you not paying attention? Sakote tell me what is going on?" Miss. Shijihan asked. "Kaito has the same wound as Kaito Kid does Teacher, and so Hakuba thinks that Kaito is the Phantom Thief!" Sakote answerd. "Well . . . . you always knew who it was and now you have proof Kaito Kid is me right Saguru? No need to answer, you are right I am Kaito Kid and I was going to steal the Pearl of Peril. The only reason why I am still Kaito Kid is because of two reasons though." I dropped the act and grabbed Hakuba's hand and took it if and stood up and drooped a smoke bomb to give me time to put on my outfit. When the smoke cleared everyone looked in amazement and then I put on my monocle and hat and took out my gun. "See? You are right I am the Phantom Thief but-" I felt cuffs go on my hands and then I jumped back and used one of my tricks to float in the air and took of the cuffs like they were nothing and threw them to Sagura. "As I was saying, the first reason is to find out who murdered my father and" I put my right hand on the rim of my hat and lowered it so they could only see my smirk " to stop an organization from having inmortatitly and the only way to find out how for both is to steal. You ask What is he talking about? I am talking about the seven big gems, one of them has itself in it and if they have the gem by the time a certain comet passes by, they may or may not gain inmoratlity. So those are the reasons why I am a thief, Aoko, but not just any thief, the Phantom Thief, Kaito Kid, 1412, Kaito 1412, Kid, any one of those names you prefer to call me. My father was the first Kaito Kid, and he was killed during one of his magic shows by the same organization." I jump to Aoko, who had turned her head when she saw that I was Kid, and so I grabbed her jaw and turned her head so that it would face mine and said "That is why." and hid a note in her desk as I said those words. I softened my smirk as I saw her cry and wiped away her tears. "Are you going to tell them then?" A voice that came from Hakuba. " That since you are Kid, that you have the whole organization and-" I interpret Sagura and finish the sentence while I was still facing Aoko. "That I have the number one assassin in the world and the most refined detectives trying to catch me? Well they just found out about it. And if any one of them came to arrest me or kill me I would fight or never return here again, and I was prepared to never return to." I stood up as Aoko began to cry heavily as well as so and walked to my desk and gathered my stuff. Hakuba said, "Now only one thing that can prove that you are Kaito Kid, the wound." I nodded and unbuttoned my shirt and then my under shirt and took them off and layed them on my desk and unwrapped my shoulder bandages, showing the bullet wound inflicted on me last night during my get away. "HAHAHAHA. How un-gentleman like of me, taking of my shirts during class. If you want to know, my father was indeed the first Kaito Kid." I look at my now former class mates and smiled, and then put my shirt back on. "I don't like stealing you know. I do it because I have to." "Why? Why? WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE KAITO KID? I NEVER WANTED YOU TO BE HIM BUT YOU ARE! YOU LIED TO MY VERY FACE!" Aoko stood up and ran towards me grabbing my shoulders and pushed me to the back of the room, I heard cop sirens in the distance and saw a kid on the phone. I yelped from pain and fought back from screaming my head off when she dug her nails into my skin near my bullet would. Tears started to form in my eyes as my eye sight started to get blurry. " I was going to tell you eventually but then I would have to leave. That is not good, banned from public and having my childhood friend find out who I am this way while she is reopening my bullet wound by a death grip and the police on the way." I see her look up at me then I put my right hand on the leaking red fluid called blood running down my shoulder and showed my blood to her. Aoko let go of her grip when she saw my blood, for she did not look at my wound. Staggering I tried to not loose my balance, only to fail and fall on my side, the wounded one to. I heard the Police coming in and hand cuffed me and carried me out the door were the press and students gawked and yelled and cheered as well as asking questions. For losing my blood from a wound that grazed a major vein and opened many others, it can be seen why I did not run but was put in an paramedic van instead of a police car.

. . .

I woke up in a hospital from the press trying to get into the room of the Phantom Thief. "Hey Kid woke up, get Nakamori in here!" A broad hairy man yelled to a skinny officer. "I want to see Shinchi Kudo officer. Wait, I'm sorry, Conan Edogawa." I said. "Bring Rachel and Moore here also, tell them that Kaito Kurobu is in the hospital and that he wants to see them." I asked.

. . .

"So the day came, 1412?" Shinchi whispered in to me ear I nodded. "Um, a Kaito right?" I nodded my head and said yes, " Why are there cops all around and the press to?" I looked at Rachel and sat up and crossed my legs and said, "Because I am Kaito Kid, the Phantom Thief. Conan Edogawa already knew who I was for quite a while, as I do him." " What are you talking about? I am just a Hig- elemtry student still! Hahahaha . . ." I look at Shinchi as he put his arms behind his head and laughed nervelessly. "Then let me tell them who you are, Conan?" I smirk. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TELL THEM OR THEY WILL TRY TO KILL MY AGAIN AND THEN THEY WILL KILL RACHEL AND MOOR! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!" "Conan! SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" "I am more interested in who he is though, as your current care taker, I force you to tell me how you are Conan." I smile and said his name "Shinchi Kudo, Rachel's boyfriend and her father's opponent." I stood up and grabbed Shinchi as they were standing in complete shock that one of the best detectives in the world was a 7 year old again and put him on my bed and took of his glasses then he came back realization and tried to get his glasses back. But I broke them and messed with his clothes and took out a picture of him as a kid and showed them. "See? I was not lying when I said he was Shinchi!" Rachel started to cry and fell to her knees, while Moore just broke down and fainted. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT LIKE THIS!" I let Shinchi go and he ran to Rachel to give her comfort "Dammit Kaito! I was going to wait until I tracked them down so then I could get my real body back then I was going to tell them now everyone's life in this room is danger!" "Well, my life has been messed up since my father passed away now it is really messed up! I went through something very similar as you are going through right now, except yours was allot different, and there was no blood shed too." I look out of the window to my right on the side of my bed then turned and walked to my bathroom that is on the other side of the room were the bed is. I looked into the bathroom, white walls and ceiling and a shiny floor. I move to the tolite that is directly to the right of the door and looked at it then moved to the sink which is to the left of the t then towards the shower/bath tub at the opposite direction and loosened the bolts to the vent and took off the covering crawled in and put the bolts in and covered the shaft with it.

I moved in the dark and when I got to the laundry room, I jumped out of the shaft and dressed myself up as a doctor and put on a mask and a borrowed name tag and walked out the door. It took me 15 minuets since I was on the seventh floor and I did not want to risk talking to someone and having my face on camera when I was making my escape, so I used the stairs. I walked out the back door and put on Moore's face and matching clothes on and called a taxi to take me to the police station. The cab smelled like smoke and I had to listen to country music along the way to the station. "Are you Detective Moore?" the driver asked. "Yes course I am! Who do you think I am just some low life who was a crappy detective?" "Er, . . . Sorry sir." "I will forgive you if you get to the police station." I look out the window to check if my mask was coming off, it wasn't thank god. I move my left arm to check if it was still okay to move with out pain in my shoulder. "_I just hope that I seem convincing enough for me to get my outfit back.I should probably go home and hide in the secret entrance with food and water as well as a fridge and reinforce the entrance so no one can fall in it by accident to. I have to be careful and-" _"Here we are Detective Moore!" "Oh Thanks. Heres your money." I walk up the sun heated steps and enter, I ask the nearest officer that I recognized that had arrested me and asked them if they knew where the Kaito Kid evidence was at they said in the basement turn left then right and left again and it would be the third door to the left. Surely enough it was the evidence room, and I did found my clothes and everything else so I switched them out with props and a fake suit and walked down the hallway dogeing cops along the way to the fire exit.

. . .

When I got to the roof next door I took off the cloths and put on my real ones and jumped of the building to fly home to set up my plan. I called Ji to let him know that I had escaped the hospital and that I was coming home and to have him call mom to let her know that I am alright. When I got home after thirty minutes of flight I meet up with Ji in front of my house and I said "I was not expecting to be caught, tough I was prepared for just not the way it happend." I opened my front door while Ji shielded me from any risk of being seen. "Young Master, I told you to stay home and not have any risk of beening found out who you are. Now you can't go to school anymore!" Ji pointed out as I went in to my house. "I just hope that there is no police officers in my house right now! That would be very bad and I could be arrested again too." I walk in my house using only the sun light from the front door to navigate. I stop in front of my bedroom that is prarrel to the bath room and wait to see if there is any voices in there, there was not. So I went in and grabbed any important stuff and anything that I could use to block the door. "What are you doing here old man? This is not were you should be! Go back to your home or senior citizen house or something!" I heard a cop yell. Not good. Not good. Not good. "but this used to be the house were my young master lived before he got arrested though! I was really shocked when he came to my house and he was bleeding all he said was that there was a gang shoot out and a stray bullet hit him there!" Ji frantically lied to them to give me time to get the stuff I needed. "I was just looking at his home because I did not want to believe it, that he was the Phantom Thief. I did not realize it until the newspaper said that Kaito Kid was shot in the same place that young master was shot at. I just don't want to believe that he was Kaito Kid all this time!" Keep stalling Ji! I fold my clothes and got my bed sheets and pictures of mom and dad and my computer and put them in a box so that I could carry them down easier. I grabbed some matches and a flash light as well as some water and a few snacks and the heaviest things I could find and opened the secret door and closed it behind me and flipped the picture so it would be my dad and blocked the hidden door. I went down the dark hallway and when I got into the room, not risking any light interference that I might get caught I took out the flash light and looked around the room and set up my bed by the car. I then proceeded to make a mask of a high school student and a fake profile so that I could go to school still but not as Kaito Kuroba but as someone else. I worked for 2 hours and 46 minutes. The mask was of a high school student of the 2 to last year, a year later than my grade. I look at the mask that has long raven feather black hair and a lovely arched chin and well placed eye brows and the perfect slender jaw and a nice white reflection. "I am so ashamed of myself to do this, to dress up like a girl. All I need to do now is create the shape of one and get contacts as well as a good profile so that I can steal and have a way to still be friends with Aoko but not be there as myself. The only thing that I need to do now then is to wait and see if there is any way I can make a whole personality too.

A.U: I had written this really early in the morning so sorry if this does not make that much sense though! Laughs nervelessly and slowly backs away to a dark corner and starts crying. I just hope that I can make a new chapter at least twice every week or two weeks. I am thinking about having five chapters to this story and making a chapter called "Shinchi Kudo, Found Out!" so you will know what happened to Shinchi after the hospital incident! Not only that but I am thinking about having him go back to high school in the same class that would be interesting right? If you want you could just tell me a story you want published or written or give me an idea and I will try to write it and hope that I still have enough time to do other stuff as well. Or if you want to get in contact with me my gmail is: animetheifdetective and my face book is: MikasaAttackonTitanAckerman hope you like my future story's!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I restlessly stare up at the ceiling and sat up. I looked around the room to search for the clock on the wall above the work shop next to the door. 00:34, 12:34 no good, I need to get my rest for the big whole "new to school day" tomorrow well . . . . . more like for today though. Looking at the clock I lose track of time in the cold white room.

"Oh no! I should stop spacing out like that, sure I just did a heist and all, but I need rest for school tomorrow since I will be known as Fuyuko Miyamoto and I am here as a female student living by herself and has to study here as a student that had to exchange to school a school after "her" school was burnt down and all records were burnt up. So that is how I got to be a student at my high school again, but as someone else. And you ask, 'but how can you mimic a woman's body if you are a male?" that's easy you just have to be Kaito Kid to know! I slowly drift off to sleep as the hands on the clock moves to make a face of a wicked smile of 3:43.

"Oh no! Its almost four already? I have to get ready for school or I will have no sleep!" I take off my hat from the table and put it over my head and dozed of.

. . .

It was bright in the morning and I walked in a sailor skirt that was given to me by the school. I walked down the side walk and saw Aoko walk out of a shops door.

"Ummm . . . . are you by any chance going to the same school as I am? I got lost on the way since I just moved here, I am not used to big cities like this." I said and flushed my face and looked down over my left shoulder and griped my hand bag in front of me.

"I go to Ekoda Middle school, do you go there as well? I heard that we where getting a new class mate since there is now an open slot, not many people would have their children go to a school where a famous thief went to. So you might not be going to the same school as me. Though judging by your clothes you might be that student right?" Aoko looked at me with sadness to know that her best friend turned out to be to be a thief, that even after all that trouble to convince them that he was not Kaito Kid but in the bitter end, I am Kaito kid, much to her shock.

"Uhhh, yeah I am going to Ekoda Middle School, I was told that a new slot had opened for me. So I took the chance and well . . . here I am!" I said and flashed a little smile. DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG!

" OH NO! WE WILL BE LATE! FOLLOW ME!" I remembered that my character had"server asthma" and, was by there for, excused from P.E. You know, so that no one finds out that I am a boy and not a girl? I just hope that I also do not have to participate in any beauty shows or plays or be in a swimming team.

"Wait! I HAVE REALLY BAD ASTHMA! I CAN'T RUN THAT MUCH OR I WILL HAVE AN ASTHMA ATTACK!"

" I yelled while reaching out my hand so that she could pull me there instead, and it worked.

. . .

"Namani-"

"Here!"

"-Kudo" ". . . ."

"-KUDO!-"

". . . Here . . ."

"-Nakamura-"

"Here!"

"Thats done and over with for the random roll call for the month. Now I would like you to meet our new student, Fuyuko Miyamoto! She came from the country side! So make her feel comfortable in the city!" I bow, which I was told to do by my teacher, and preceded to walk to the desk of the third row back and the second row from the window. I sit down and tried to avoid the stares from the boys. I put my hand bag to my left after taking out my things and then put my text books in order of my new classes, 1- Math 2-Science 3-Reading 4-English 5-P.E 6-Lunch 7-Science 8-Art. Great. I just hope that I can pull this off all right. Though, I should be able to not have to do P.E, since I am supposed to have really bad asthma, so I should be able to get out of that. I look up as I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Aoko smiling at me and said

" Hey, Fuyuko, do you want to eat lunch with me each here? I will pay for it, well if want to that is."

"Sure, I will eat with if you tell me one thing." I lift up my right hand and have my pointer finger go straight up.

" Sure what is it? I might answer most things, but none that includes Kaito Kuroba, I still can't believe that though. . . well what do you have to ask?" I put my elbow on my desk and rested my head on my hand and said

"I want to know if I could hang out with you tonight or tomorrow night or something. I live along so the last couple of nights have been boring. I live in apartments so there is always noise, but I like it when things are quiet you know?" I look up to see here smiling.

" Yeah! Sure, if you want you can even spend the night at my house, it is a Friday after all!" _Your logic is such a failure sometimes Aoko . . ._ " Ummm . . . . I can only stay over, not spend the night, sorry. But I have important errands to run after school a lot and on weekends so I might not be able to spend the night at your house for a long time."

. . .

Looking out the car window I look at the reflection of Aoko, I look past her face in the window to watch the other cars go by us. I roll down the window to let out the smoke from her fathers cigarette and sigh.

" What's wrong Fuyuko? You look sad, was it because you did not get to eat their bentos?" "No, it is not that, I just wish that everything could just be easier for a whole lot of things. I am sure that you understand right? I hope so anyways. You've been through a lot right?"

"Yeah you are right about that, though I just hope that he was playing a trick and it was over exaggerated and he got mistaken for Kaito Kid. I just hope that he will come back for me and tell that was just a trick he had pulled off on me and got the whole school and the police on it to." I see her sigh and regret my decision of coming out in the open like that. I reach into my backpack and took out a note and gave it to her.

"Here this is for you! I know it is not much . . . . but this is what Kaito Kid gave me the night he was unmasked. I think that he wanted to give to you later when he came back to get it but he never came back even though he said he would be back in day, but it has been a month. So I am giving this to you!" I handed her my note that is covered in a elegant design of gold leaf and carefully encrusted cursive letters saying: "To Aoko, my flower in the dyeing sunset of the mountains.", cheap right? Well she would love the words inside though. Sorry if you think that you will know what the words said, you are WORNG! You heard me! W.O.R.N.G! Mainly because it is only for Aoko and I to know what is in there. . . . any ways. I can't help but smile at her as she reads the note I wrote for her in case that it ever came to this. I just hope that will forgive me later on though, she can be pprrreeetttttttttyyyy scary sometimes. I leaned back in the stiff blackish-brownish leather, and sighed heavily. _Why do I have to ride in a cop car. It feels like I was captured and will be tried for stealing and treason._

"OH! We are here! This is the restaurant that I was talking about!" I look up to were she was pointing at. _**Squid Sushi and Dumplings.**_

"Fish gr-great . . . ."

"Is something wrong Fuyuko?"

"No, I am just allergic to most fish. Like tuna for example."

. . .

AN: Sorry, one thing lead to another. I noticed that File for the chapter was deleted, computer broke, couldn't fix it. Forgot the topic, yeah . . . . I wrote this as fast as I could. And to make up for that I will be writing all night for you guy(s?).

P.S- If you noticed that I fix my writing style you get an A+, I did not notice the mistakes until now. : /


End file.
